


Tony Learns Something New

by RiotFalling



Series: A Series of Learning Experiences [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Come play, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Marathon Sex, PWP, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pure Smut, Rimming, Sex Tape, Size Kink, Steve is a freak, Top Steve Rogers, Voyeurism, and he’s hung like a horse, and tony was NOT PREPARED, humongous cock warning, its ok to be skinny and hung, this is fiction do not expect such a huge cock to just HAPPEN, touch of daddy kink at the very end, your bf that spends way too much time at the gym might not be ok with you reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: In which Tony finds out that his tiny artist boyfriend isnot a nice boy.In the best possible way.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: A Series of Learning Experiences [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641805
Comments: 105
Kudos: 964





	Tony Learns Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Stella’s fault, she put the idea in my head and it just TOOK OVER. And Ant encouraged me. This is the filthiest thing I’ve ever written, and yes I’m including the tentacle porn.
> 
> ANYWAYS, skinny Steve is hung like a horse and he fucks the way he lives his life, **like he’s got something to prove.** Thanks for coming to my Tedtalk.
> 
> I have nothing to say for myself except **_NO SHAME 2020._** Come get your porn.

Tony likes Steve Rogers. He really, _really_ likes Steve Rogers. He might even love Steve, if Tony could let himself think about things like that without giving himself a panic attack. Steve is short, he’s adorable, he’s twenty pounds of smartass in a five pound bag and he is one hundred percent always down to fight. Tony knows enough about art to know that Steve is _good,_ but he still blushes so adorably when Tony tells him so. He’s also sweet, and thoughtful, he’s a little bit goofy and _fun,_ and Tony is constantly learning amazing new things about him.

Okay fine, so maybe Tony is already dangerously in love with Steve Rogers. They’ve only been dating a couple weeks, and Tony is already _gone._ So Tony wants to do this _right,_ take his time, Steve is special, and he’s _worth it._ Tony doesn't want to ruin this by being his usual easy, straight-to-the-sack-and-dinner-after self.

Which is why Tony pulls himself away when the kiss starts to get a little heated, forces himself to settle for one last, short kiss to Steve’s soft lips before he leans back. “Sorry,” Tony says, a little sheepish, and prepares to settle back in to watch more weirdly intense cooking shows. They’re just having a nice stay-in date, curled up barefoot on Steve’s couch, it’s cozy and domestic and Tony is perfectly happy with this, he really is. No matter what his libido keeps trying to convince him.

What Tony is _not_ prepared for, is to be abruptly and aggressively bowled over, landing on his back on the soft couch with barely enough time to blink in confusion before Steve is _on him._ Steve presses his way between Tony’s thighs, buries his fingers in Tony’s hair, and then proceeded to kiss all the air straight out of his lungs. 

“What’re you sorry for?” Steve asks in between toe-curling flicks of his tongue against Tony’s, “other than drivin’ me _crazy?”_

“Uh,” Tony says brightly, and then shivers all over when Steve bites sharply at his lip. Tony can’t say anything for several long minutes, mostly because Steve’s tongue is doing its best to get intimately acquainted with every inch of his mouth, but finally he scrapes together the brain cells to offer “I’ve been trying not to push you?”

Steve laughs against his jaw, and yeah, Tony can admit that seems a little ridiculous _now,_ with Steve sprawled out on top of him like he’s just been _dying_ for the chance to get there. “Tony,” Steve says patiently, and then bites at his jaw hard enough to startle a moan out of him, “I have been waiting t’ get inside you for _weeks_ now.”

Which is, okay, not exactly how Tony had expected this to go, apparently Steve’s _‘wholesome good guy’_ personality is hiding a bit of a freak underneath. Tony can work with that, he’s a flexible guy, so to speak, and he’s about to let Steve know how completely on board he is with that plan when Steve shifts, lines their hips up just right to grind himself against Tony’s hip, and Tony’s brain completely whites out.

Because here’s another fun thing Tony has just now learned about Steve Rogers, for all that he’s a skinny, big-talking little shit, he apparently backs that up by having a _monster cock._ Jesus, Tony can only hope that thing is already fully hard because if not he’s honestly a little worried for Steve’s blood pressure. He snaps out of his thoughts when Steve leans back just enough to pull his shirt off, his slim, pale chest sending Tony’s brain into another tailspin before Steve is crashing down on top of him, kissing him again.

“H-holy fuck,” Tony finally gasps out, legs snapping up to wrap around Steve’s narrow waist, grinding up aginst him because he just has to double check that thing is _real._ “What the- are you _serious?”_ He can’t help asking breathlessly, and then gasps when it twitches against the crease of his thigh, thick and long and a little terrifying.

Steve laughs softly, then props himself up on his arms to better roll his hips down against Tony’s. “You wanna feel it, baby?” He asks, a frankly spine-melting smirk spreading across his face, “‘cause I’ve been thinkin’ about it. Been thinkin’ about it _a lot._ The way you’d look wrapped around me, takin’ me, stretched so wide you can’t take anymore. You wanna feel that, too?”

_“Hnng,”_ Tony says around a stunned groan, and then makes a couple other garbled sounds as Steve grinds against him again, with _intent,_ and _oh fuck_ that’s definitely Steve’s cock lined up aginst his taint now, the head twitching and nudging against Tony’s balls while the base presses against his ass and _holy fuck._ Tony’s never been a size queen, okay, but he is _shaking_ at the thought of having _all of that_ inside him.

“Tony?” Steve asks, pausing the steady roll of his rips to raise an eyebrow at him, “no thoughts? You seem... uncharacteristically quiet.”

“I thought you were a _nice boy!”_ Tony blurts, and then can’t help laughing just a little at how scandalized it came out. Steve laughs along with him at least, leaning down just a little so his breath washes hot over Tony’s lips.

“I can play the blushing virgin, if that’s what you were expecting,” Steve offers, but the way he’s slowly pressing his hips into Tony’s again and dragging his lips tantalizingly over Tony’s makes Tony wonder if that’s actually a thing he’s capable off.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Tony says quickly, because sure he’s a little (or a lot) shocked, but he’s sure as hell not complaining. To prove his point he tightens his thighs around Steve’s hips, drags both palms up Steve’s chest as he says “can’t just taunt a man like that and then not follow through, you gotta show me what you got now, honey.”

“I’ll show you what I got,” Steve says, voice full of the kind of dark promise Tony wouldn’t have thought him _capable_ of five minutes ago and already wants to see _so much more of._ Steve leans down to kiss him again, just long enough for Tony to start sinking into it, and then pulls away and grins at the sound of Tony’s desperate whine. “I’m gonna eat you out until you’re sloppy and begging for it,” he says, matter of fact, like he’s announcing the weather.

“F- _fuck,”_ Tony gasps, hips jerking up and Steve just rolls with the motion, one of his hands slipping into the open collar of Tony’s shirt as he bites his way along Tony’s jaw.

“Gonna fuck you open, Tony,” Steve breathes into his ear, hot and _so filthy, holy shit._ “Get you so loose I can slide right back in, so easy, stuff you so full you feel me for _days._ ” He pauses to nip at Tony’s earlobe and lets out a low groan as Tony’s arms slide around his back and haul him in closer. “Does that sound good to you, sweetheart?” He asks, slender, paint-stained thumb stroking over the hollow of Tony’s throat.

“Yes,” Tony chokes out, eyes squeezed shut because if Steve says _one more_ sexy as fuck thing than this might all be over before it even starts. “Fuck yes, all- all of that, _fuck-“_ he adds, just in case Steve didn’t get the memo, and then whines pitifully when Steve’s hand slides away from him, when Steve starts pulling away.

“Then we need to move,” Steve says, equal parts patient and smug as he starts detangling their limbs and pushes himself to his feet. “I wanna spread you out proper, can’t do that on the couch,” he adds, holding out a hand and Tony lets himself be pulled to his feet in a slight daze.

“Right, of course, because you have _plans,”_ Tony says around a short burst of giggles, and then shivers again when Steve gives him a slow smirk. Tony’s shivers only get harder when Steve steps into his space, wraps his arms around Tony’s waist and digs slender yet _surprisingly strong_ fingers into his ass through his jeans.

“You have no idea,” Steve says, voice low and rough, then leans up and kisses him. Tony drapes his arms around Steve’s shoulders, the perfect height, and he’s not even embarrassed to admit that he’s leaning on Steve pretty heavily as they stumble their way to the bedroom because the way Steve’s tongue presses demandingly between his lips has Tony’s knees going weak.

Thank god they’re at Steve’s apartment, because as much as he’s a hot-shot successful artist he’s also endearingly modest, and his taste in housing reflects that. It means that at least it’s a short stumble to the bedroom, and then Steve is pressing Tony up against the wall and tugging impatiently at his shirt.

“Been _dreaming_ about gettin’ my hands on you,” Steve breathes out against his lips, grinding himself against Tony’s thigh and driving him _insane._ “Wanna see you fall apart, gorgeous. Wanna memorize every second of it, leave my mark all over you, inside an’ out.”

“Gonna draw me like one of your french girls?” Tony tries to joke even though it does not at all hide the way his hands are shaking as he reaches for the button of Steve’s jeans, pausing only to shrug his shirt off when Steve starts shoving it down his shoulders.

“Yeah,” Steve says, dead serious, then kisses him again as he tugs Tony away from the wall and starts shoving him towards the bed, stepping out of his own pants along the way. “Gonna draw the way you look when you sob for me, the way your perfect ass looks when it’s swollen an’ used and leakin’ my come. Hang it on my fuckin’ mantle.”

Tony is too busy gasping and moaning and turning to jelly to even try and fight it when Steve shoves him backwards, just goes sprawling down across the bed. Tony can’t help letting out a soft whine, only a little terrified, at the sight of Steve standing above him, huge cock tenting his boxers so hard that the fabric looks strained and visibly leaking at the tip.

Steve smirks, like he knows exactly what Tony is staring at, that Tony’s heart is tripping all over itself in his chest, then starts tugging Tony’s pants and underwear down all in one go. Tony’s legs are still hanging awkwardly half off the bed and he has to resist the urge to clench his thighs closed under Steve’s dark gaze, feeling incredibly exposed because he _knows_ how good Steve is at recreating a scene from memory. 

Then Steve steps back, gets Tony’s pants free of his feet and tosses them away before saying “roll over.” It’s almost a relief to be able to press his burning face into the sheets, and Tony lets out a sigh that turns into a squeak as Steve’s hands land on his ass the second he’s settled. “Your fucking _ass,_ Tony,” Steve groans out, fingers digging in as he pushes and pulls at the muscle. And his fingers might be thin but they’re _long,_ and his palms are _wide,_ and he covers a surprising amount of real estate as he spreads his hands wide and squeezes, pulling Tony’s cheeks apart and sighing “this is the real work of art right here.”

“Steve, Steve, fuck- Ah!” Tony nearly squeals at the cold puff of air against his hole, clenching up reflexively even as he pushes himself back into Steve’s hands.

“So sweet, can’t wait to make you cry,” Steve growls, and Tony’s startled laugh cuts off in a warbling moan as Steve licks firmly over his hole. Steve hums and then does it again, slower, flicks the tip of his tongue over the edge of Tony’s rim.

Tony whines high in his throat, braces his elbows against the mattress and tries to push back into it the next time Steve’s tongue moves over him. “O-oh, god- fuck, Steve,” he gasps, thighs shaking at the strain of holding himself up, still half-sprawled over the edge of the bed.

It draws a frustrated groan out of him when Steve refuses to move any faster, just keeps licking him slow and firm, curling his tongue just a little harder against Tony’s rim with every pass. Steve’s fingers dig in harder when Tony tries to rock back against him, tries to to get _more,_ _anything._ More of Steve’s breath hot and close against his skin, Steve’s nails digging perfect little crescents into his skin and his tongue slick and wet, working Tony open painfully slow.

_“Steve-“_ he groans again, drawing it out until it sounds more like a breathy whine than anything. Tony trembles all over as he tries in vain to push himself back against Steve’s tongue and _fuck,_ Steve is barely licking into him and already Tony is losing his goddamn mind, can’t help blurting out “please- Ah!” Tony wails when Steve’s tongue stabs into him, deep, wet and demanding even as Tony clenches around him, and then it’s all he can do not to sob when Steve withdraws.

“Shouldn’t be in such a hurry,” Steve says, voice rough and just loud enough for Tony to hear it over his own heaving breaths, “‘m gonna be here for _awhile_.” He circles the very tip of his tongue around Tony’s hole, just traces around and around until Tony lets out a desperate whimper and tries to jerk back against him. 

Then Steve plunges back in again, starts licking Tony open in earnest as his hands pry Tony’s cheeks even further apart. Every shaking moan and gasp that bursts from Tony’s lungs just seems to egg him on, has him pressing in deeper, scraping his teeth over Tony’s rim everytime he presses in close and then flicking his tongue against the sensitive skin on the withdrawal.

“Shit- holy _fuck-“_ Tony groans out, fingers catching and clawing at the sheets and every time Steve’s tongue wiggles back into him it sets off another shower of sparks under his skin. He tries to shove himself back harder but Steve just moves with him, keeps the pace exactly what he wants it to be. “Steve, please, please- fuck, oh _fuck_ that’s so good, _please-“_

Steve huffs out a laugh against his skin, breath hot, and teases his tongue in little circles, just barely dipped inside him, until Tony chokes out a desperate noise and his legs threaten to give out. No matter how much Tony begs, how much he pleads and arches and moans, Steve just _keeps fucking going._ Until Tony’s entire crack feels sloppy and wet, spit sliding all the way down to his balls and his poor neglected cock leaking against the sheets every time his hips jerk forward. Tony’s not sure when it happened but one of his knees is hitched up on the edge of the mattress, spreading him wide for Steve’s tongue, his arms wrapped up around his head as his every breath comes out a hitching whine.

Finally Steve pulls back, far enough that Tony can only barely feel his breath and Tony has to bite down a desperate moan that wants to burst out of him because he feels so cold, and _empty,_ his oversensitive hole twitching and clenching in the cool air. “Still with me, baby?” Steve asks, voice rough and amused, fingers digging in a little harder along the bottom swell of Tony’s ass.

“Guh,” Tony chokes out, and decides to let himself believe that the sheets beneath his face are _not_ soaked through with drool. “F-fuck, _Steve,”_ he finally manages, lifting his head just a little only to immediatly drop it again with a low groan when Steve’s thumbs dig into his muscle.

“You wanna come like this?” Steve asks, then drags the pointed tip of his tongue over Tony’s hole as if Tony could _possibly_ need the reminder of how _amazing_ that feels. “Or do you wanna see what else I have planned for you?” Steve punctuates that question by pressing his tongue in deep, forcing a reedy moan out of Tony before he pulls back again to ask “what do you think sweetheart, you want more?”

_“More,”_ Tony gasps and he doesn’t even have to think about it, he can’t get the feeling of Steve’s cock out of his mind and _fuck yes_ he wants to feel _more._

“Good answer,” Steve says and god, Tony can just _hear_ his smirk, but before Tony can huff at him Steve is dropping a quick kiss to Tony’s wet hole and pulling away entirely. “Wiggle up and roll over for me,” he says, giving Tony’s ass a little shove and then laughing as Tony loose-limbed-flails his way up onto the bed.

Tony can’t even be offended, he’s sure he looks ridiculous but he really doesn’t care because he can feel his pulse _everywhere,_ doubly so in his throbbing cock, and it’s _so_ tempting to just grind himself down against the soft sheets until he comes. It wouldn't even take long, just a couple firm rolls of his hips and he’d be _gone._ Tony forces himself to flop over onto his back instead, sprawled out and panting.

“Look at you baby,” Steve says from somewhere off to the side, voice low and awed and it sends a shiver up Tony’s spine, has him whining softly as his cock twitches against his stomach. There’s the soft sound of something shifting and then Steve is crawling up onto the bed, lube in hand, and settling between Tony’s splayed legs. 

“Fuck,” Tony breathes out because Steve is gloriously naked now, his cock thick and too long to even curve up, standing straight out from his body in a proud jut. Tony swallows hard, gut clenching. 

“You look so damn gorgeous right now,” Steve continues, smirking wide like he knows _exactly_ what the sight of him is doing to Tony. “All flushed an’ desperate for me, could just stare at you all night. So damn pretty.”

“Please don’t,” Tony whines, hips jerking up under Steve’s heavy gaze, “I might actually die if- _fuck,_ if you don’t get me off in some spectacular fashion. Preferably _soon.”_

“I do like a challenge,” Steve says, then leans over Tony to grab one of the pillows from the head of the bed. Tony is nearly too boneless to help as Steve wiggles the pillow under his hips, and then all he can do is blush as it leaves him with his ass in the air and his legs splayed out, completely exposed to Steve’s dark stare. 

“Honey,” Tony whines, “please just- oh-” He breaks off in a gasp as Steve presses close, head of his cock nudging up behind Tony’s balls and the thick shaft sliding over his clenching hole. _“F-fuck,_ Steve-“

“I said I want to fuck you open, Tony, and I meant it,” Steve says, low and serious, rolls his hips back until the head of his cock just _barely_ presses against Tony’s hole before pressing forward again. He waits until Tony’s gasping moan trails off to add “wanna make you feel every single inch of me. Wanna carve my way into you so deep you can’t ever get rid of me.” He thrusts against Tony again, watching Tony gasp from beneath his gorgeous eyelashes as he asks “you want that too, baby?”

And Tony has no words, _none,_ it’s all he can do to remember to breathe as he flushes hot everywhere because _fuck_ what an idea. An enticing, arousing, and frankly _terrifying idea._ Steve’s head tips to the side a little when Tony doesn’t answer, looking unfairly like an adorable puppy and a small part of Tony _still_ can’t believe this is the same man who wants to split Tony open on his monster cock. What the _fuck._

Apparently Tony is stuck in ‘stunned silence’ mode for too long because Steve leans down to nose along his throat, voice gentle as he says “you can tell me no, Tony. Whatever you want, we can do anything you want.” And Tony believes him, is the thing, even with the way Steve’s cock is twitching against him, fully believes that Steve would let him change his mind without a word of complaint, would do anything Tony wants.

“I want it,” Tony finally manages to gasp out, because he _does,_ “I want that, want to feel you, _fuck-“_ He drags his hands up Steve’s back to his shoulder blades, feels the way they shift under Steve’s pale skin as he rolls his hips again, a little harder.

“You will,” Steve promises and bites his way along Tony’s collar bone. “You’re gonna feel me every time you move, everytime you _breathe,_ I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’re not gonna be able to leave this goddamn bed. Keep you right here, nice an’ open for me.”

“Holy _fuck,_ ” Tony groans, fingers digging into Steve’s shoulders and tugging at him shakily, “seriously, _what-_ get the fuck up here and kiss me, you filthy little shit.” Steve is laughing as he obediently wiggles up, cock sliding up the crease of Tony’s hip until it presses wetly along Tony’s own leaking cock and then kisses him, deep and heady.

And _fuck,_ Tony has been missing out on so much in his stupid attempts to hold himself back. Even just the way Steve kisses is enough to turn Tony to jelly, hungry and demanding and how the hell did Tony never notice he’s dating a certified _freak._ That’s the kind of thing he likes to _know,_ so that he can _properly appreciate it._

By the time Steve pulls back again Tony has gone full stupid, and all he can do is blink dumbly for a second before Steve’s cock twitches against him and Tony remembers oh right, he’s so worked up he can hardly _breathe._ “Please fuck me open on your monster cock,” Tony gasps out, and even just _saying_ it sends another shiver through him but he’s really hoping that egging Steve on will force him to finally do _something._

When Steve pulls back Tony still whines, because he’d been _enjoying_ that kissing. And then he’s whining for an entirely different reason, gut clenching and heat flashing up his spine as Steve starts lubing himself up. Fuck, Tony’s ass already aches just _looking_ at that thing and he can’t help another impatient noise that has Steve smirking wider.

Steve hooks one hand under Tony’s knee and pushes his leg up, uses the other to press the fat head of his cock against Tony, still slick with spit and quickly smeared with lube. “You ready, baby?” Steve asks, wicked grin on his face as he rubs his cock over Tony’s hole, letting it barely catch on the rim before sliding away again, “you want it?”

“Would you just-“ Tony tries to snap only to break off in a moan when Steve just _barely_ presses inside him before sliding away again, just a teasing burn that has Tony’s legs _shaking_ where one of them is wrapped around Steve’s hip, the other still pushed up towards his chest in Steve’s firm hold. “ _Steve,_ fuck-“

“Tell me you want it, Tony,” Steve says, voice deceptively soft considering he’s _driving Tony insane_ and Tony couldn’t stop the whine that drags out of him if he tried.

“I- fuck, _oh-“_ Tony cuts himself off with another breathy noise as Steve’s cock presses hard against him again, forcing him open around the wide head and _fuck_ Steve’s tongue was _nothing_ compared to this. There’s already lighting shooting up Tony’s spine, every breath coming out as great gasping pants and there’s a small part of him convinced that this _isn’t going to work,_ that he’s going to _die._ That doesn’t stop him from raising his arms up, stretching up until he can just barely reach the headboard and use that tiny bit of leverage to try and shove himself down against Steve as he gasps out “I want it,please- _fuck_ I w-want it so bad- _Steve_!”

“Gorgeous,” Steve says, rolling his hips and smiling wide at Tony’s high groan as he presses in a little deeper. Tony makes another soft sound as Steve does it again and the head of his cock finally pops inside, then whines when Steve immediately switches to pulling back, teasing the ridged head against his rim until Tony has to choke down a wet sound. “God you look so good like this,” Steve sighs, finally pressing forward again, just a little bit, sliding in just a little bit deeper, “so fuckin’ pretty, like you don’t even know if you _can_ take it but you want to anyways.”

“Oh- oh my god, _fuck-“_ Tony moans back because that’s basically the only thing going on in his head, his entire body shaking as fire races through every single nerve ending in his body. Every time Steve presses a little deeper it’s another sharp shock of bright, aching, _burning_ pleasure, every time he withdraws it’s a mix of relief and terrible, echoing emptiness. It’s too much, it’s _amazing,_ the constant back and forth melting every single thought in Tony’s brain and when his next breath comes out uncomfortably close to a sob he doesn’t even _try_ to stop it. “Fuck, _Steve-“_

“You’re doin’ so good baby,” Steve says, voice finally gone a little shaky, “so perfect, feel so fuckin’ good, Tony, you’re _so tight,_ openin’ up so perfect for me.” He pulls back nearly all the way, ignoring both Tony’s pathetic whine and his foot digging into Steve’s thigh in favor of just hovering there, head of his cock barely holding Tony open as he pours some more lube directly onto his cock, spreading it evenly before pushing back in again, just a little deeper than before. “About halfway there,” Steve says, and grins wickedly at Tony’s answering whine, “you’re so good, doin’ so perfect Tony. How you feelin’ baby? Feels good?”

“Good,” Tony groans out instantly, because god forbid Steve _stop,_ “so good, _fu-uck,_ oh!” Steve presses deeper, and then _deeper,_ breaking Tony open with every roll of his hips in the _most amazing way._ Tony’s eyes finally squeeze closed and he can’t take it anymore, can’t take the sight of _Steve,_ pale skin gorgeously flushed and glowing, golden hair falling into his face and barely a hint of blue left in his eyes as they drag over the length of Tony’s body. “Steve, Steve,” Tony whines, “god, you- it’s _so much.”_

“An’ you’re takin’ it _so well,”_ Steve breathes out, shoving forward just a little harder and groaning when Tony gasps and jerks against him. “Wish you could see it, your pretty little hole all stretched out around me, squeezin’ me tight, takin’ me so perfect, you’re _so gorgeous,_ Tony,” he says, just loud enough to be heard over Tony’s near constant moans. 

Steve withdraws one more time to add more lube and then tosses the tube aside, thrusts back in and uses his newly freed hand to hook under Tony’s other knee, pushing it up to his chest as well. Tony keeps his eyes shut because the spreading, mind-melting heat inside him is threatening to push him over the edge all on its own and he can’t _watch._ Bad enough that Steve’s every breath comes out in a low grunt that goes straight to Tony’s cock.

“So close now, sweetheart,” Steve says, hitching Tony’s legs up a little higher, speeding up the rocking motion of his hips and pressing deeper, _deeper._ “You ready? You want it baby?”

“Yes, yes, _please-“_ Tony moans out and he’s given up on leverage, hands laying loose above his head and just waiting for anything Steve gives him, _everything_ Steve gives him. Which is just, fuck, _so much,_ and it forces a near scream out of him when Steve thrusts himself in that last little bit, still more than Tony expected, and Tony’s eyes snap open as he gasps out “o-oh, _fuck. Steve.”_

“There you are,” Steve coos, smiling even as his thin chest heaves with every breath, rocking his hips slightly and shifting his thick cock where it’s lodged deep inside Tony, forcing him to open up around it. “Can you feel me baby? Feel how deep I am, feel me up in your throat?”

Tony’s response is just a series of choked noises, toes curling and fingers tangling in the sheets, shudders racing up his spine constantly. He can’t _breathe,_ can’t move a muscle for fear of splitting open at every seam, stuffed full and stretched wider than he’s ever been and it’s _so fucking good,_ he can feel Steve’s cock twitch inside him and if Tony moves a muscle he is going to _come_ and then he is going to _break._

“Breathe, baby,” Steve says, rocking forward a little harder and Tony forces himself to draw in a great shaking breath, and then snaps like a rubber band. The air all rushes back out of him as a wailing moan and he writhes against the sheets, like he can’t decide if he wants to press closer or try to wiggle away and either way he’s caught in place by Steve’s giant cock spearing him open. “That’s right sweetheart,” Steve breathes out, thumbs stroking over the soft skin behind Tony’s knees, “so fuckin’ gorgeous Tony, so sweet for me.”

“Please,” Tony moans, rocking his hips up and then whimpering when Steve slides _deeper,_ bright little burst of aching pleasure shooting up his spine, and he’s so close, _so close_ to tumbling over that ledge. “Please, Steve, I can’t- I need, _please-“_

“Shh,” Steve shushes and when Tony pries his eyes open again it’s to the sight of Steve watching him through heavy lidded eyes, long lashes fanned across his cheeks and stealing what little breath Tony has left. “Just relax, sweetheart, I’m gonna take care of you,” He says, smirking a little wider when he notices Tony watching him back him. Then he pushes Tony’s knees up higher, nearly folds him half while Tony just groans weakly, and starts to withdraw. _Slowly._

It’s like being turned inside out in the _best possible way,_ all Tony is aware of is every single nerve ending that Steve’s cock drags over as he pulls out, leaves Tony achingly empty, until it’s just the very tip of his cock holding Tony open. Tony whines when he just pauses there for a second, unable to tear his gaze away from Steve’s gorgeous, _smug_ little smirk. When Steve starts pressing back in, just as horribly slow, Tony moans the entire time because it _burns,_ it’s like being broken open all over again and it’s _amazing._

“Fuck,” Tony gasps as Steve’s hips settle against his ass again, blinking slow and a little dazed because _holy shit_ he can’t feel his limbs. Or maybe that’s not right, maybe he just can’t feel anything _other_ than the bright bursts and slow ache of pleasure spreading through his entire body. His next breath comes out right on the edge of a sob, choked and wet as Steve starts to withdraw again. “Oh, f- _fuck-“_

“Yeah, look at you,” Steve groans, his pace speeding up only ever so slightly as he pulls out and then pushes in, in, _in._ “Barely even know what to do with yourself. ‘S that more than you can stand, baby? Or d’you want me to fuck you for real?”

“Fuck me, fuck me,” Tony moans out instantly, instinctually, because _oh holy shit_ that’s right there’s _more_ and he has completely lost control over his mouth as he gasps out “god, Steve, _please,_ please honey I _need you-“_

“Then _breathe, Tony,”_ Steve growls and shoves Tony’s knees nearly to his chest when he tries to arch up, tries to force Steve to move _faster_. Tony sucks in an obedient breath, entire body trembling, and Steve rewards him by snapping his hips forward hard, forcing Tony open and punching a loud groan from his chest.

Tony can only nod, dragging in breath after whining breath as Steve rocks his hips a little faster, out and then in, out and then _in._ Tony is _melting,_ another wave of heat spreading through him every time Steve’s cock slowly pushes back into him, spreading him wide and pressing _so fucking deep._

“There you go, you feel that baby? How fuckin’ easy you take me?” Steve asks, stroking his hands up the back of Tony’s thighs as he picks up his rhythm enough to have Tony moaning helplessly on every steady thrust. “Loosenin’ up so good for me, you’re so fuckin’ perfect Tony, knew you would be,” he continues on an almost dreamy sigh, then digs his fingers into Tony’s inner thighs hard and says “‘m gonna fuck you hard now, baby. Gonna break you open, take you apart. You ready for that?”

_Fuck,_ Tony can’t imagine _more_ , feels like he’s already shattering apart into warm shards of pleasure with every roll of Steve’s hips, but he nods dumbly because if there _is_ more than _fuck yes_ he wants it. Steve’s next thrust lives up to his promise, slamming into him _hard,_ all the way in one smooth slide that has Tony _screaming,_ head snapping back while stars burst behind his eyelids and sparks fly across his skin. And then Steve _doesn’t stop,_ slams into him again and again in a brutal rhythm that knocks every single thought right out of Tony’s head, using his full body weight to hold Tony curled down around himself as he fucks down into him. And still, Steve _keeps fucking talking._

“Does that feel good, baby?” He demands, like Tony could possibly have the breath _or_ the brainpower to answer that right now, like Tony’s constant stream of moans isn’t answer enough. “You want it harder? Want me to make you feel it for a _week_? Feel me every time you _breathe?”_

The words register dimly, every one of them just another fission of heat down Tony’s spine, settling heavy in his gut, winding him tighter and tighter until Tony doesn’t know _how_ he hasn’t already snapped. Until he can feel his orgasm building in his _eyes_ and everything is too much and not enough all at once, every inch of him filled with agonizing pleasure, right at the edge and unable to fall and his next breath comes out a sobbing, desperate moan and Steve falters a little before Tony’s needy whine urges him on again.

“‘S that a good thing? You good, baby?” Steve asks, finally sounding breathless, hips slamming against Tony’s ass in time with Tony’s wet groans and when Tony just nods weakly he huffs. Then he smirks, wicked enough that it forces a sob out of Tony all on it’s own, before leaning back enough that’s it’s just the head of his cock fucking in and out of him, not _nearly_ enough. “Go on Tony,” he insists in a low voice, smirk widening and his eyes dark, “tell me how it feels, tell me what you’re feelin’ sweetheart.”

Tony just gapes at him for a minute, mouth already hanging open around non-stop moans, because Steve wants him to use _words_ right now?! Tony is pretty sure he’s _drooling_ , a little bit, his eyes wet and his cock leaking constantly against his own stomach and Steve wants him to use _words?!_ It’s obvious Steve isn’t going to give in though, keeps his thrusts infuriatingly shallow until Tony gathers all the brain power he possibly can and finally manages to keen out _“Steve-“_

“Damn straight, you feel _me,”_ Steve growls and slams back into him, grinding in deep before resuming his fast and hard rhythm. He finally shifts one of his hands from Tony’s thigh, instead circling the base of Tony’s dick with his clever fingers and oh, oh that’s too much, _too much_ and _perfect_ and Tony can’t _believe_ he didn’t think of that himself, entire body clenching up tight and Steve feels _so fucking huge_ inside him. “God- fuck that’s so good,” Steve groans, thrusts going uncoordinated as he fucks into Tony _harder,_ fucks the air straight out of his lungs. “Now come for me Tony,” he demands, dragging his fingers up Tony’s cock in one smooth pull and grinding in deep.

Tony comes so hard he sees the big fucking bang, lights and colors and goddamn _sounds_ bursting behind his eyelids as he writhes in Steve’s hold, forces Steve to shove him back down or risk being knocked away. And apparently the orgasm loosens his tongue, because with every electric wave of pleasure that rushes though him Tony moans and sobs out and string of “oh, o-oh fuck, Steve, _Steve-“_

And Steve just fucks him through it, drives himself into Tony’s clenching body until Tony is reduced to breathy gasps, his chest hitching and streaked in his own come. “God that’s pretty, such a fuckin’ sight, knew you’d be so gorgeous, fuck- _Tony-“_ And then Steve presses into him, deep, _so deep,_ and comes with a drawn out moan, thick cock twitching and pulsing and sending an all new shock of pleasure through Tony’s overwhelmed system.

Tony isn’t sure how long they stay like that, frozen except for the way they’re panting for breath, but all too soon Steve is pulling away, pulling out entirely and petting at Tony’s thigh when he lets out a pitiful, sniffling whine. Steve tugs the pillow out from beneath him and Tony makes another sound he’s not proud of as he’s finally allowed to sprawl out flat again. He opens his mouth, probably to say something along the lines of _‘holy shit’_ again, because that hasn’t been said enough, when Steve beats him to it.

“So perfect, you’re so damn perfect Tony,” he breathes out, leaning in over Tony again and using one hand to brush the sweat-slicked hair off of Tony’s forehead. He leans down enough to drop a sweet kiss to Tony’s slack lips before disappearing from view again and Tony feels the bed shift as Steve moves away, apparently still _full of energy somehow._

Tony is left sprawled out and staring blankly at the ceiling, every single inch of him aching deliciously, feeling fucked open and used and still a little confused, honestly. “Holy shit,” he whispers to the ceiling, blinking slowly and he probably shouldn’t be so turned on still, shouldn’t be getting _more_ turned on by the fact that he feels hollowed out, sloppy and loose and _oh god_ his stomach is still a mess of arousal and _what is happening?_

It forces a groan out of him when Steve hops back onto the bed, shifting Tony’s poor abused body, but he’s immediatly appeased when Steve leans in to kiss him, slow and sweet. Steve has apparently fetched a washcloth, what with his having full feeling in his legs, because he uses it to start gently wiping at Tony’s chest between deep, lingering kisses. Tony is trying really hard to ignore his cock’s attempts to make a comeback as Steve’s attention trails down his stomach, tries to swallow down the needy groan that wants to rise in his throat. 

Steve thoroughly ruins that when he drags the washcloth down the crease of Tony’s thigh, breath warm against Tony’s lips when he asks “You leakin’ me yet, baby?” Steve just smirks as Tony jerks and groans, cock twitching and yep, look at that, he’s half hard and Steve is some kind of _wizard._ “Bet you are,” Steve continues, as if he isn’t giving Tony a _crisis_ over here, “fucked you open so wide, bet I could still slide back in _so easy.”_

“Steve, what the _fuck-“_ Tony groans, hips twitching as his cock gives another near-painful throb. Steve lets the washcloth brush over his cock as he pulls it away and Tony doesn’t even try to contain his pitiful whine that escapes him. “How are you even- are you trying to _kill me?”_

“Does that mean you’re _not_ ready for round two?” Steve asks, innocent smile in place again as he tosses the washcloth away and trails his fingers down Tony’s chest but oh, Tony is not falling for that face again, he is not fooled.

“You are a danger, a true menace to society,” Tony tells him seriously, finally convinces his arms to move so he can cup Steve’s lying little face in his hands and pull in him for another kiss. There’s no denying the fact that Tony’s cock is twitching back to life against his thigh, knot in his stomach twisting up again every time Steve’s fingers brush over his skin and finally Tony drops his head back against the bed with a groan. “I mean I’m like half dead and I think I pulled something but _yeah,_ do your worst you freaky little fuck.”

Steve’s smile immediately goes wicked again, and Tony points a finger at him, fully prepared to semi-seriously accuse him of being possessed, but Steve cuts him off by wedging both hands under Tony’s back and flipping him onto his side with one great heave and then manhandling Tony over onto his front. It’s less graceful than it could be, considering Tony is still mostly just a useless pile of limbs, but soon enough he’s sprawled out, another pillow propping up his chest and shoulders enough to let him breathe and Tony isn’t even sure where it came from but he’s not complaining.

“What the fuck,” Tony says again, because the question hasn’t been put out there quite enough yet, and Steve is laughing quietly as he shoves Tony’s legs together and straddles his upper thighs. Tony crosses his arms under his head, turns enough that he can look up at Steve over his shoulder as he says “no I’m serious, you- _oh- oh fuck-“_

“What was that sweetheart?” Steve asks and Tony can _hear_ his evil little smirk, but Tony is too busy groaning wordlessly to call him on it as Steve’s fingers dig into his asscheeks again, spreading him open. “Oh, _Tony,”_ he sighs, presses Tony’s cheeks together before spreading them wide again and Tony gasps as he feels come and lube start sliding down his crack, “so fuckin’ gorgeous, can’t wait to draw you like this, all fucked out and tired, wet an’ open an’ still aching for it.” He slides his hands inwards, until his thumbs just barely press against the edges of Tony’s sore hole, and then when Tony tries to arch up into it he presses a little harder and asks “wanna know what you look like baby?”

“God no,” Tony groans, clenching his teeth and whining when Steve’s continues to just barely tease him open, and then finally manages to add “I still can’t believe I’m not _dead.”_ Steve’s soft laugh sends another bolt of heat down Tony’s spine, settles low in his gut and makes his half-hard cock twitch, pushes another pitiful moan out of Tony’s chest that only gets louder as both of Steve’s thumbs press into him with a glorious, burning pressure.

“You’re _fine,_ Tony,” Steve shushes him, still laughing a little as he spreads his fingers, prying him open and adding “you’re _perfect._ Can’t even believe how perfect you are. An’ so damn pretty, _fuck._ ” He just moves with it as Tony tries to arch up against him again, laughs when Tony whines at the feel of Steve’s cock shifting up along his crack. “What’s your hurry, baby? You feel empty without me?” Steve asks, smirking again as he presses just a little closer and the head of his cock nudges against Tony’s stretched rim.

Tony can only groan in frustration because he _does,_ feels broken open and hollowed out and he’s _burning_ and Steve is _so close._ _“Steve,”_ he whines, tries to arch up again and shivers all over when the head barely presses into him, kicking the low simmer in Tony’s core into high fucking gear. Tony’s cock is quickly filing up again, trapped between his stomach and the sheets, every inch of him still tingly with oversensitivity, and it leaves him gasping out “god- fuck- Steve, _please,_ I-“

“I know what you need, sweetheart,” Steve says, voice deceptively gentle considering he chooses that moment to start pressing his way into Tony’s body again. And _fuck_ it hasn’t even been that long but it still _burns_ as Steve sinks into him again, one smooth slide that forces all the air out of Tony’s lungs in a keening groan. 

As soon as Steve’s hips press up against his ass he starts withdrawing again, and Tony doesn’t try to stop the sob that drags out of him. “Steve, oh my _god-“_ Tony has to pause and let out a strangled moan as Steve slides all the way free only to immediatly thrust back in, all the way, _so fucking deep,_ and finally he manages to whine out “oh, fuck, honey- that, ah, t-that feels _so good.”_

_“You_ feel good,” Steve groans back, hands still tight on Tony’s ass as he speeds up his thrusts, cock shoving in deep and all Tony can do is try to arch up into each one, let the force of them shift him against the mattress. “God, you’re so- so fuckin’ amazing Tony,” Steve continues and when Tony forces his eyes open, not even sure when they closed, it’s to the sight of Steve watching avidly as he fucks into Tony over and over, eyes dark and face flushed. That alone has Tony’s gut clenching hard, another weak sob escaping him even as Steve groans out “openin’ up so perfect, like you were made for me, made to take my cock an’ wrap around me so tight.”

_“Steve,”_ Tony moans again, because that’s about the only word he knows anymore, just _Steve Steve Steve._ Every thrust drives Steve’s giant cock back into him and every time it feels _impossibly_ huge, filling up everywhere inside him until Tony doesn’t know anything but _Steve_ and the aching pleasure of his own cock dragging against the sheets. When Steve glances up, meets his eyes, Tony’s entire body tightens up and his breath hitches in his chest.

“Look at you, baby,” Steve breathes out, hips snapping forward a little harder, a littler faster, “wish you could see how fuckin’ pretty you look right now, how gorgeous you take it.” His fingers dig into Tony’s ass a little harder and then his gaze flicks up, to something just over Tony’s shoulder, and a wicked smile spreads across his face even as he pants for breath. “You wanna hand me that, sweetheart? From the nightstand?” He asks, jerking his chin up a little, and then slows his thrusts until Tony groans in frustration.

There’s a digital camera sitting on Steve’s nightstand. It’s an older model, probably barely has video recording, and a hot flush runs though Tony’s entire body because _oh,_ that is an _idea_. Still, Tony had kind of promised himself no more leaked sex tapes after his early twenties, and yeah he trusts Steve, but he’s trusted the wrong people before. His hesitation must show on his face, despite the way his fingers are already twitching towards the nightstand, because Steve’s hands on him gentle slightly, thumbs stroking over Tony’s skin.

“You don’ have to,” he says quickly, thrusts still slow and steady and mind-melting, “but I promise I won’t get your face, an’ you can take the fuckin’ thing with you if you want. I just-“ he pauses again, drives himself into Tony a little harder, drags in a ragged breath and then says “just want you to see this, want you to see how perfect you are. How _gorgeous_ you look all stretched around me.”

Tony’s face is burning, gut twisted up tight and every slow roll of Steve’s hips just drives him higher. Steve is clearly waiting for some kind of an answer, keeps his thrusts slow even as Tony tries desperately to arch up against him, chokes out a couple more wet pleading sounds. And the thing is Tony _wants_ it, still a little bit can’t believe he _can_ take it and yeah he kind of wants to see that for himself, wants it so bad he suddenly can’t think of any reason _not_ to.

“Okay,” Tony says around another jagged moan, nodding dazedly as he reaches out a shaking hand. He has to actually wiggle himself free of Steve’s cock before he can reach the nightstand, whining pitifully, pushing himself up just a little until he can finally hook one finger through the loop of the camera. “There, happy?” Tony grumbles, collapsing down flat again, dropping the camera so he can bury his burning face in his arms. “You’re a kinky fuck, you know that,” Tony can’t help adding breathlessly, shaking with anticipation and overstimulation and a million other things as Steve shifts up against him again, “can’t believe you’ve been hiding this all this time. Under your nice boy face.”

“Maybe you just never asked,” Steve says reasonably, and Tony is dimly aware of the click of old camera buttons but it’s incredibly unimportant compared to Steve’s cock pressing against him, teasingly light against his hole. Tony presses his face harder into the sheets to try and smother his needy moan, arching his back as sharply as he can and _god_ Tony can _feel_ the way he’s trying to clench around the head of Steve’s cock, trying to pull him back inside. “There you are, baby, need it so bad, don’t ya?” Steve asks, voice low, “now open up for me sweetheart.”

_“Fuck,”_ Tony gasps as Steve sinks into him again, wet and easy, still so overwhelming and aching and _fantastic._ Steve’s come is still leaking out of him with every thrust, sliding all the way down to Tony’s balls and _fuck_ the feeling of it has Tony shaking, only gets worse when Steve pulls all the way out before pressing back into him. Steve continues like that until Tony can’t take it, until he’s moaning and whining and sobbing into his folded arms and he finally manages to choke out “please, please just- god, just _fuck me, Steve-“_

Steve laughs softly and then thrusts in hard, grinding in deep for a second before restarting his pace of quick, brutal snaps of his hips that force his cock in deep and it has Tony wailing, trying to push himself back into it even as he’s shoved back and forth against the mattress. Tony’s orgasm is building hot and fierce in his gut, spreading up his spine and through his entire body with every drag of his pinned cock against the sheets, every drag of Steve thick and insistent inside him.

Steve has gone suspiciously silent, even as he continues fucking Tony with deep shoves of his hips, only letting out the occasional gasp or breathy groan. When Tony dares to crane his head around to look over his shoulder again it’s to find that Steve’s eyes are fixed avidly on the screen of the camera, held just above his navel and pointed down at where he’s working himself in and out, in and out, in and out of Tony’s body.

He looks up, almost like he can sense Tony watching, and Steve’s grin is a little bit goofy and a whole lot unfairly sexy. “Want to see it baby?” He asks, voice low and rough and sending hot shivers all up and down Tony’s spine, “want to see how perfect you are, how perfect you open up for me?”

Tony can only manage a shaky nod, another whine escaping him, and then Steve is leaning down across his back. Steve plants one bony elbow in the mattress next to Tony’s shoulder and his thrusts go short and deep, forcing a guttural groan out of Tony’s chest as he presses _deeper_. There’s the soft click of Steve hitting a few buttons on the camera with his free hand, and then he rests his chin on Tony’s shoulder and holds it down so Tony can see the screen.

“F- _fuck,”_ Tony can’t help gasping at the sight of his own hole, swollen and loose and leaking come, and he clenches up instuctially only to groan when it makes Steve feel impossibly bigger inside him. Tony’s breath rushes out of him entirely as he watches Steve’s cock start pressing into him, watches the way his own body spreads almost eagerly and a shudder wracks through Tony’s entire body because _holy fuck_ seeing it with his own eyes really drives home just how _huge_ Steve’s monster cock is, how _wide_ Tony has to spread to let him in, the way Steve’s come leaks out of him as he presses in deeper.

“Yeah,” Steve groans, “fuckin’ gorgeous, aren’t ya? So perfect, feel so fuckin’ good when you clench up around me just- like- that-“ Steve punctuates the last couple words by slamming his hips into Tony’s ass, cock pressing in so deep that every thrust knocks a loud moan out of Tony’s chest.

“Steve, Steve-“ Tony gasps out and he’s not even sure if he’s trying to beg or just wants to say it, needs some kind of release from the inescapable pressure building inside him. With every deep thrust he clenches up a little harder around Steve’s thick cock, until Steve is mostly just grinding into him, pressing deep, _deep,_ and Tony is seconds away from coming with just the friction of the sheets against his cock and Steve moving huge inside him, making a home for himself under Tony’s skin and breathing hot against Tony’s shoulder. “Fuck,” Tony moans, squeezing his eyes shut and he’s _so close,_ every inch of him _on fire,_ “god, Steve- _ugh-“_

Tony cuts off with a startled grunt as two of Steve’s fingers shove between his lips, deep enough that they barely tickle the back of his throat, calloused fingertips pressing down hard against his tongue and Tony's next moan comes out extra wet. “Open your eyes, Tony,” Steve says, low and rough and right against his skin, and Tony whines even as he pries his eyes open again. 

The noise that bursts out of Tony might be embarrassing, if he could focus on anything but the fact that he’s _burning alive_ because the camera is right there in front of his face, Steve’s fingers hooked in his mouth pinning him in place and all Tony can do is watch as on the video Steve’s massive cock sinks into his stretched hole. Over and over and over again, splitting him open wide in a slow, deep rhythm thats a complete opposite to the way Steve is currently fucking into him in short, brutal strokes. Tony’s every breath comes out wet and choked, knocked out of him with every rough shove of Steve’s hips, every press of Steve’s cock _so goddamn deep_ inside him. All Tony can manage is a couple muffled groans and whines, drool sliding down his chin as Steve’s fingers press deeper into his mouth, stroking over his tongue before a third finger joins the rest, prying his mouth open wide as Tony moans and sobs.

Steve’s breath is hot on the curve of Tony’s neck as he says “look, baby, keep watching. Look how perfect you are, look how much you _love it.”_ Tony’s entire body has been reduced to constant sparks of pleasure, every muscle pulled tight enough to snap, and he chokes as Steve’s fingers press deeper into his throat. “That’s right sweetheart, so damn pretty when you’re right at the edge, clench up so tight for me. Now let me feel you fall apart on my cock, let me have it,” Steve drags his lips over the curve of Tony’s shoulder, leaving a line of sharp bites in his wake, and then growls “ _now,_ Tony.”

If Tony had the breath he’d be screaming, instead all he can do is let out a high, breathless whine as he finally, _finally_ hits the breaking point. It’s like he’s _dying,_ wave after wave of overwhelming pleasure rushing through him, so sharp it almost _hurts._ It leaves him thrashing and writhing, working his tongue against Steve’s fingers as Steve just fucks him through it, driving him higher and higher until Tony finally comes with a hurt sound, deep in his chest, spilling against the sheets and his own stomach as his cock throbs over and over until he thinks it’ll never end. 

Tony’s pretty sure he actually blacks out a little bit, just for a second there, drifts back to awareness slowly with his entire body tingly and only dimly aware of the wet, choked moans spilling out of his mouth as Steve continues fucking into him. Steve has finally let the camera fall away, both hands braced on Tony’s shoulders, throwing his entire weight into it as he slams into Tony again and again and again. “Ste-eve,” Tony whines out, voice slurred and still twitching as every deep press of Steve’s cock inside him sends another spark of pleasure-pain up his spine, his own cock aching as Steve presses him down into the soaked sheets.

“Fuck, _Tony,”_ Steve groans and his breath hitches in his chest, fingers digging into Tony’s skin, hips jerking forward as he presses himself in as deep as he can get and then just _grinds_ there while Tony moans and shakes, inner muscles fluttering and clenching around Steve’s cock. “So good baby, so prefect, so- oh, _fuck-“_ Steve’s words trail off into a long moan, cock throbbing as he comes.

Tony gasps again, clawing at the sheets because _fuck_ he can _feel_ that, feel every pulse as Steve fills him up again, slick and filthy and when he grinds against Tony the sound it makes is sloppy and obscene, has Tony whining and gritting his teeth as his cock tries to give another impossible twitch.

When Steve collapses down across his back Tony gives the requisite grumble of complaint, but Steve isn’t actually that heavy, and it’s actually kind of nice to have his steady weight spread across him, helps keep Tony grounded as he tries to catch his breath. It also takes an embarrassingly long time for Tony to realize that the ringing sound he keeps hearing is _not_ in fact all in his head. It’s his phone, still in the pocket of his pants, laying abandoned near the headboard where Steve must have tossed them.

The ringing stops, only to immediately start up again, and Tony finally works up the energy to whine out “make it stop. Kill it with fire.” The words come out muffled, his face still smashed into the wet sheets, but Steve must hear him anyways because he lets out a soft huff of laughter.

“It’s _your_ phone,” Steve points out, voice rough and lips moving against Tony’s skin as he speaks, sending another rush of shivers down Tony’s spine to settle warm in his gut and oh god, he might actually _die_ like this. 

He tries to ignore the ringing in favor of just soaking up the feeling of Steve warm against him, still buried inside him, but after the fourth time it starts ringing Tony finally lets out an annoyed groan and starts blindly reaching out in the direction of the sound. He managed to hook his fingers into the denim, and finally lifts his head again as he starts dragging the jeans closer. It takes a bit of fumbling to actually dig out his phone, fingers still stupid and sluggish, and he is one hundred percent planning on just turning the damn thing off before he sees the name on the video call request.

Steve must be watching over his shoulder, because he makes a stuttered noise of protest, but it’s too late because Tony is already hitting the ‘answer call’ button and saying “Rhodey. I just had a religious experience.”

Rhodey’s expression on the screen goes from surprised to scandalized to resigned so fast that Tony can’t help a soft laugh, and in the little corner screen he can see the way Steve drops his head to hide his suddenly red face in Tony’s shoulder. And damn, yeah, looking at himself Tony can admit that he looks _wrecked,_ face flushed and hair a mess, and there’s really no way he looks anything _other_ than fresh fucked.

”Hello Tony,” Rhodey says with a sigh, in the long suffering tone of a best friend who has already seen way, _way_ to much to be surprised anymore, “I thought we had a long talk about how normal people don’t answer the phone in the middle of sex.”

“Shows what you know, we’re already done,” Tony says smugly, and tries really hard to ignore the way his stomach gives a little dip when Steve makes a soft, considering noise, like maybe they’re _not._ “You’re the one who kept calling, what was I supposed to do, _not_ answer the call of my platypus?” Tony asks with a wide grin, forcibly dragging his mind back to the conversation and away from that fact that he might _actually die,_ and _what a way to go._

“Yes, for the record, that is _exactly_ what I want you to do,” Rhodey says flatly, then his eyes shift over Tony’s shoulder and he raises one eyebrow, nodding a little as he says “Rogers.” 

It’s only then that Tony belatedly remembers oh right, they’ve only met maybe twice, and Steve is still in that phase where he’s mildly terrified of Rhodey. It’s adorable. It also means that Steve is probably not prepared for full _‘Tony and Rhodey’s No Boundaries Experience,’_ although in Tony’s defense, he knows for a fact that he’d warned Steve on several occasions. Not his fault if Steve didn’t believe the severity of the situation.

“Hey, uh- nice to see you again,” Steve finally says, red little face tipping up just enough to look at the phone again and that is not fair, how is he so adorable even with his half-hard cock still buried deep inside Tony? Looking all sweet and innocent, like he’s _not_ a filthy, well-hung freak? But oh, Tony is not fooled anymore. Tony _knows._

Rhodey gives Steve another nod, and he’s trying to hide the fact that he’s amused but Tony sees right through him too, then turns his attention back to Tony and says “I’m hanging up on you now. I don’t even remember what I needed but I know it _wasn’t_ to get up close and personal with your sex life again. I thought we left that behind when we graduated.”

“It’s like you don’t even want to hear about my religious experience!” Tony protests with a laugh and then has to bite down a noise that tries to rise in his chest when it causes him to clench up and Steve’s cock gives a dangerous throb. Still, Tony isn’t going to let a little thing like that rob him of the opportunity to annoy two of his favorite people all in one go, so Tony says “I saw the face of god and it’s Steve Rogers.”

“Tony!” Steve protests, face scrunching up the way it does when he’s torn between being embarrassed and smugly flattered.

“Please keep your newfound religion to yourself,” Rhodey says, but he’s smirking and distinctly _not_ hanging up. Because if there’s one thing Rhodey loves more than hanging up on Tony for totally valid reasons, it’s putting anyone new Tony starts dating through the ‘friend approval’ gauntlet.

“No you don’t understand, I have been ruined for all other dick. I am a ruined man,” Tony continues brightly while Steve makes more protesting noises into his shoulder and Rhodey sings loud and off-key to try and drown him out. Tony is nearly shouting by the time he finishes with “listen, no _listen!_ Rhodey listen, that thing is a _club,_ it nearly _broke me!_ I haven’t tried to stand yet but I legitimately don’t know if I _can!”_

_“Stop,”_ Steve groans, pressing his face down into Tony’s shoulder again. 

“This from the man who claimed he was going to hang my ass on the mantle!” Tony says, because he has not forgotten about that, thank you very much. He’s going to be hearing that promise in his _dreams_ and he’s still torn between hoping to god that Steve doesn’t actually do that, and _really kind of hoping that he does._

Steve groans louder while Rhodey sputters, and Tony laughs right up until he remembers why that’s a bad idea, can’t quite contain the whine that works its way up his throat. “I’m still gonna,” Steve mutters, just loud enough for Tony to hear him, nipping slightly at Tony’s skin, “gonna do you up in watercolor.”

“Yeah, I’ll call back later,” Rhodey says and apparently he heard that too, whoops, “Tony, good luck with... all of that. Rogers, try to keep him out of trouble.”

“Hmm, no,” Steve says, all warm and fond as he noses at the base of Tony’s skull, and Rhodey raises an eyebrow that means he’s secretly impressed. Score one of Tony’s new boyfriend.

“I still love you the most sour patch!” Tony says happily, lifting his other hand enough to wiggle his fingers in an lethargic wave.

“Where does that put me?” Steve asks, and unless Tony is very much mistaken there’s a hint of a growl creeping into his voice. Like he’s trying _not_ to get all possessive right now, and isn’t Tony just learning all sorts of fun new things today.

“Eh, you’re somewhere in the top twenty,” Tony says flippantly, and then lets out a squawk that’s half delight and have actual surprise as Steve bites the back of his neck _hard._ “Ah, help, I’m under attack!”

“You deserve it,” Rhodey says flatly, still not hanging up, and Steve lets out soft huff of laughter against Tony’s neck before pulling away.

“If you don’t want to be attacked, then stop being a brat,” Steve says matter of factly and drops a light kiss to the skin he’d just had his teeth in.

“You can’t tell me what to do,” Tony whines obnoxiously, wide grin on his face, kicking his feet up so his heels knock against Steve’s back, “you’re not my _daddy.”_ Tony is kind of aiming for Steve to bite him again, and then maybe Rhodey will actually hang up on them, and he and Steve can do some more making out. Maybe even figure out if they can defy the laws of nature and logic and go for a third round.

That is, _sort of,_ what Tony gets, Steve’s teeth sinking into his neck again, _harder_. He also gets Steve’s cock giving a hard twitch inside him, Steve’s hips snapping forward hard and forcing a stuttering gasp out of Tony’s chest. He also gets Steve’s voice, low and fierce against the back of his neck as he growls out “you wanna fuckin’ _bet.”_

“Hnng,” Tony says intelligibly, because _oh hello then._ He barely has the brain power to thumb at the ‘end call’ button and toss his phone as far away as possible, he does have _some_ concept of bounderies after all, and he’s only dimly aware of the dull thud of it hitting the ground. He’s far too busy dropping his head to the sheets again and groaning out “god, fuck- _yes,_ try and _prove_ it to me, _daddy.”_

Apparently Tony had not actually hung up before throwing his phone, because he barely hears Rhodey’s tiny voice shout ‘ _oh god my ears’_ before the line actually goes dead. Tony has way better things to think about, though, like Steve’s lips moving across his neck, hips rolling against him, quickly filling cock spreading Tony wide again.

“Holy _fuck,”_ Tony gasps, clawing at the sheets with fingers that are still shaking, “god- I take it back you’re definitely in the top five.”

“Wow, that’s a big jump, and here I’ve barely gotten started,” Steve says with a soft laugh, and then bites him again.


End file.
